swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Pitt Mando
Name: "Pitt" or “Pitt Kuda MMX” (Rarely uses his full name) Nickname/Alias: “Deuce” or "Pitt Mando" Age: 134 standard years Gender: Male Height: 7’ 2” (appx. 2.2 m; average for his species) Species/Race: Feeorin Character Type: Jedi Subclass: Sentinel Light/Dark: Undecided (conflicted) Home Planet: Coruscant (adopted) Rank: Jedi Knight Division: Force Enclave Physical Description: Coal Black skin mottled with Dark Green, Bright Yellow/Green eyes, No nasal openings, Lean yet Muscled build, and Typical Feeorin head-tresses hanging from the back of his head. No visible body hair. Pitt branded himself with the Galactic Republic emblem when he was training/serving with ARC Troopers (Left Upper Arm). No other visible scars, implants, or tattoos (still toying with ideas for this/these implants and/or scars). Clothing: Battle Armor or Beskar'gam (War Time): Pitt was awarded custom made Mandalorian armor (Beskar'gam) upon completion of his rite of passage or verd'goten (described below). Pitt still wears this armor when the occasion calls for it. His armor looked similar to that of the person in this image. The color of this armor is red (mainly) with gray (Pitt still mourns the loss of his father, and these colors signify his loss). Pitt's Beskar'gam also includes a traditional Mandalorian kama (black) and the shoulder Pauldron, Utility Belt, and Sturdy Field Boots (all black) made by his adopted father. Jedi Garb (Peace Time): Fern Green Undertunic (sleeveless; shows upper arms when outer robe is off), Grey/Taupe Jedi Overtunic (also sleeveless), Fern Green Tabard, and Grey/Taupe Obi and Bands of Fabric Tightly Wound around his Forearms. A single shoulder Pauldron, Utility Belt, and Sturdy Field Boots (each piece has sentimental value) were well Polished and Black Leather. Black Outer Robe. Lightsaber: Single or Dual-Wield Green/Viridian Lightsaber (Both Dual-Phase). Lightsaber Combat Forms: •''Mastery'' - Form VII: Juyo •''Proficient'' - Form I: Shii-Cho, Form III: Soresu, Form V: Shien, Form VI: Niman •''Novice'' - Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru Fighting Tactics(s): Jar'kai and Tràkata Form VII: Juyo is Pitt's favorite form. He has been known to use only one saber at a time in most battles, but Pitt also uses Jar'kai and Tràkata tactics in conjunction with his Juyo. These tactics allow him the flexibility of quickly turning his sabers on and off and/or alternating their use as needed to unhinge or through his opponent off balance. Personality: Pitt seldom speaks unless he has something important to say. Partially because of his reserved nature and partially due to the reputation of his species, most people consider him to be impersonal, detached, and without compassion. The truth is that he is just a very fair-minded, deep thinker. He has learned over the years that any decision worth making is worth taking the time to make right. Among friends, Pitt is known to be quite a different person. He enjoys a good prank and has a dry yet well-honed sense of humor. It is said that not even the cliffs of Malachor V run deeper than Pitt’s loyalty to the Republic and his friends. Military Training: Pitt has received and taken part in intermittent training and field operations with the Special Forces of the Galactic Republic (including ARC, pilot, and advanced infantry training and ranged). Pitt has also had and taken part in intermittent training and field operations with Bothan Intelligence/Counterintelligence. Additional Training: 16 years – As the adopted son of a Mandalorian mechanic, he grew up according to Mandalorian traditions. He passed the verd'goten trials at 13 years old. 118 years – Lightsaber combat styles and Jedi teachings and aptitudes. Pitt came to the Jedi Order later in life than most. He passed the Jedi trials to become a Jedi Knight at 33 years old. Biography: BTC 134 – A small group which had been reduced to little more than mercenaries, the 20 remaining members of the Kuda and Bralor clans had been searching the Adega system for other Mandalorian clans with which to join. There were rumors that one of the planets in the Auril sector was home to a reunification effort. Their investigation had led them to Ossus and its moons. While searching an abandoned Republic military complex on the moon Nerit (one of the moons of Ossus), an abandoned Feeorin baby was discovered by one of the Mandalorians (a recent widower without children of his own). The baby seemed to have found two green adegan crystals (later realized to be pontite) with which he was amusing himself. The Mandalorian seemed to be drawn to the tot by some unseen thread. Thinking that the child must surely possess exceptional stamina to have somehow survived alone for even a short time within the abandoned structure, the man decided that he would adopt the baby (a common tradition in his culture). The ceremony of gai bal manda was performed on the spot. The child was given the name of his adopted father and his 2,008 forefathers, Pitt Kuda MMX (2010). Somewhat disillusioned by their prospects for reconnecting with any of the other clans, the Mandalorians decided to settle within the abandoned military complex. It seemed a perfect location from which to headquarter their discovery mission, and they could rebuild a defensible fortification on the old site with minimal problems. Pitt’s father became the head mechanic for all spacecraft and transport vehicles. “Deuce”, as the child became known, was raised as any other Mandalorian child. He was doted on by his father and the other members of his clan. He was instructed in the ways of the Mandalorians and how to live life by the Resol’nare (the Six Actions). He was trained in close quarters (armed and unarmed) and ranged weapon combat, stealth, and paramedic-level first aid techniques. The child became incredibly proficient in every aspect of Mandalorian tradition, but he excelled at the art of reasoning. Thanks in no small part to his penchant for analysis (almost to the point of over-analysis), battle strategy and military tactics became Pitt’s best subjects. The more scenarios he was given, the faster his skill seemed to come up with the answer. It was as if he could envision each scenario before his instructors presented it, and he knew the correct strategy for accomplishing the goal of each mission requested. Some superstitious classmates believed that Pitt was being guided by some invisible affect or influence. BTC 121 – At the age of 13, Pitt stood on the brink of adulthood according to Mandalorian culture. For his rite of passage, or verd’goten, he was expected to survive the wilderness of Nerit for three nights with only his wit and nerves to assist him. Deuce successfully completed this task, though the story is unclear (as he claimed his right of silence). What is known is he was slightly dehydrated and a lot thinner when he returned to the Mandalorian compound. Upon completion of his entry into adulthood, the compound’s armorsmith provided Pitt with customized armor to fit his large stature. His father, who was a skilled leatherworker, gave him a single shoulder pauldron, utility belt, and sturdy field boots. Each piece was black, virtually indestructible, and of unknown origin (Pitt’s father would never tell him). In the Belt buckle of his utility belt, Pitt’s father had fastened the two green adegan crystals with which he had found him playing when they met. (Pitt is still extremely fond of these pieces of equipment today.) BTC 118 – Over the years, the compound had been restored to a fully functional central citadel from which the clans could send out regular scout patrols in hopes of reconnecting with more Mandalorians. This was a great achievement and, most likely, the downfall of the entire operation. Their campaign must have garnered the attention of the wrong people. One day, while Pitt was assisting his father with repair on a Basilisk War Droid, fireballs rained down on the installation without warning. A flotilla of Sith Warships was firing their turbolasers down like meteorites on top of the Mandalorians. Pitt’s father was mortally wounded in the destruction. With his final breath, he ordered Deuce to take the newly repaired Basilisk Droid and Ba'slan shev'la (strategically disappear; retreat). As the hangar began to fall down around him, Pitt did what he was ordered to do… In the commandeered vessel and somewhat to his own surprise, Pitt was able to pilot his otherwise short-range fighter vehicle a great distance by way of the Perlemian Trade Route. He intended to hide in a congregation of asteroids in the Roche system. To his surprise, Deuce was intercepted by yet another fleet. This time, the fleet belonged to the Galactic Republic. Pitt was instructed to power down all systems, and the flagship towed his Basilisk droid into a hangar using its tractor beam. The Republic Troopers detained Pitt indefinitely when they heard his story. Sith had not been heard from for centuries. Military personnel requested an evaluation of the story by the Jedi, and Pitt was taken to Coruscant. On Coruscant, Pitt was introduced to Jedi Weapon Master Sydnor Victus. Syd did not know exactly what to make of the young man’s story. He could sense that the Feeorin was not lying, and his custom-made armor indicated that he was in fact of Mandalorian culture. The Jedi Master also sensed a strong connection with the Force emanating from Pitt like heat from a flame. The Weapon Master offered a choice to Pitt. He could stay in military detention while the Republic investigated his story, or he could return with Syd to the Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi. As was his nature, Deuce was not quick to answer. He was in no hurry to simply forget and dishonor the only culture and family he had ever known. Every day for three weeks the Jedi returned to Pitt’s holding cell in order to offer him the same proposal. Finally, the offer was accepted. Pitt decided that accepting the offer would at least allow him some activity, and it would be more dishonorable to the memory of his clan to sit rotting in a cell while bureaucrats and lesser men attempt to discover the truth of his story. After all, they would simply find the old Republic military complex in ruins as it was the day he was adopted by the only father he has ever known. His home destroyed by the Sith, Pitt believed that all of the Mandalorians had been erased from existence. Deuce stopped following most of the laws which governed his life under the Resol’nare. This was a most difficult decision. Die in a cell? He would not sit idle. To do so would also be a disgrace to the culture in which he was raised. The Jedi offered activity and education. Education was a cornerstone of his culture’s tradition. Pitt viewed the decision to join the Jedi Order as the best way to avenge the destruction of his clan’s home and the murder of his father. He would soon learn that “a Jedi craves not these things…” Pitt came to the Jedi Order later in life than most padawan learners. Sydnor Victus became Pitt’s first mentor and master. From BTC 118 to BTC 101, Deuce trained with Master Victus. During his training, the masters of the Order were impressed by his discipline and focus. Due in large part to his previous weapons training, Pitt’s early skill with a lightsaber was impressive (even to his mentor, a Weapon Master), and it only improved over time. Pitt was never one who had to be reminded to be mindful of his thoughts or meditate on a question. Analysis was always his nature. After passing the trials in BTC 101, Pitt became a Jedi Knight. As a Knight, he took on many missions and duties as mandated by the Jedi Council of Reassignment. He was often attached to a company of Troopers as support while they patrolled the Mid-Rim or Outer-Rim territories. On some occasions, he was embedded in a Bothan intelligence gathering squad. Other times, he was serving as a low-level emissary of the Galactic Republic carrying out a diplomatic function. BTC 28 – SURPRISE ASSAULT!! While on a peacekeeping mission to the Outer-Rim territories, Weapon Master Sydnor Victus was killed in a surprise assault and the recorded reemergence of the Sith Empire. A wave of blood rushed to his head as Deuce was knocked out of his meditative state. Sensing that something was amiss, he initiated a transmission to the Jedi Council. They verified his fears and informed him of his mentor’s passing. This began Pitt’s internal conflict anew. Over the years, he had learned to quiet the rage within. He had come to terms with the destruction of his childhood home, friends, and family. He had learned to breathe in the calming ripples of the Force. Now, those memories and attachments came flooding back. Pitt continues to wrestle with the demons of hatred and contempt he feels toward the Sith. Will he remain a soul in conflict? BTC 28 to ATC 0 – THE WAR RAGES! Due to his aptitude with the Force and proficiency with a lightsaber, Pitt was one of the Jedi to take part in the Battle of Bothawui (BTC 18). His accomplishments are well documented in the holocrons of the Jedi. With his confidence bolstered by the Republic’s victory at the Battle of Bothwui, Pitt returned to his meditations at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He was asked by the Jedi Council to take part in several other military and diplomatic campaigns. After some success and some defeat in his duties for the Republic, Deuce is heartbroken to learn that the reunified Mandalorian army which his clan had sought for so long was allied with the Sith Empire in BTC 8. ATC 0 – Cautious yet inspired by the hope for peace, Pitt was one of the Jedi who accompanied the Republic delegation to Alderaan when the Sith’s offer of cease fire was being discussed. The Treaty of Coruscant was signed after the Sith Empire’s surprise attack on the city-world. With the Jedi Temple in ruins, Pitt went to Tython with many of the other Jedi. Perhaps Pitt would find solace in the birthplace of understanding the Force. The first force-sensitives studied the origins and the roots of the Force here. This could be a rebirth for him as well...